1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi-Functional Peripherals), and a print system utilizing the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In image forming apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi-Functional Peripherals), in order to reduce unnecessary power consumption on standby, a sleep mode is provided in which after a predetermined non-operation period has passed, power supply to a fuser and the like inside the image forming apparatus is shut off.
In recent image forming apparatuses, in order to further reduce a power consumption amount, a standby period for transition to the sleep mode (also referred to as a transition standby period to the sleep mode) is shortened. For example, there exists an image forming apparatus in which in network printing, the transition to the sleep mode immediately after print output realizes an increase in power saving performance (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-4150).
Shortening the transition standby period to the sleep mode results in a prolonged period of time during which the image forming apparatus is in the sleep mode. Thus, for example, in many cases, a user performing copy operation with the MFP is required to wait for return from the sleep mode and perform printing.
However, since the return from the sleep mode takes relatively long time, there arises a problem in that waiting time of the user becomes long, which decreases convenience for the user.